Metcalf's Cannibal Farm
by QueenSlurp
Summary: A group of friends take a trip to their principal's farm to find out it was not at all what they were expecting. Includes Muffy, Tamber, & Jyrus also Andi by herself. ¡Warning major character death, and loads of violence, and inhumane treatment to your beloved characters! Rest assured not everyone dies, but most do. Read at your own risk. Guest reviews are allowed (o O).
1. Chapter 1

**Metcalf's Cannibal Farm**

First off this story will be based off of a basement movie called _Escape From Cannibal Farm_. If you have been lucky enough to have seen that, movie you'd know that nearly everyone dies. Just the way I like it. So if you are ready to see your favorite Andi Mack characters be murdered, go on, and read ahead. Rated M for graphic violence, and strong language!

Chapter 1 - Fresh Meat

* * *

The day Dr Metcalf revealed his tattoos was the day that Jonah, and Buffy knew that he had a whole 'nother life. It never occured to Buffy, or Jonah that their principal could be more than just a middle school principal. His life outside of school consisted of running a vacation farm that brought in some extra income. Business had been bad lately so he gave away a free weeks stay at his farm to a lucky group of students, who could bring along some guests.

During spring break the Good Hair crew decided who they were going to bring with them. It was like a _friendcation_. Cyrus had Jonah at the top of his list as friends to bring, there wasn't any way that he would be going somewhere for a week without his boyfriend. As for Buffy she had a lover of her own. After getting rejected Buffy came crawling back to Marty, and he graciously gave her another change. Andi, well she didn't have a significant other, her closest friend at the time was Amber, who was dating TJ. She decided to bring along the two of them. It was hard for Andi to stay friends with Cyrus, and Buffy when they were giving all their time, and attention to their mates.

It came as a shock that Dr Metcalf had a farm that he ran. He was just a principal with some tattoos after all. Andi Mack knew that this spring break was a great time to spend some time with her friends that grew more, and more distant by the day. And what better place to do it than at a secluded farm way out in the countryside.

The thing about Dr Metcalf is that he has a dark past that very few know about. There was reasons why his office held no photos of his family. His only child, mutilated, his only wife, dead. That was it, just him, and his son with no mother. He kept his son at the farm at all times. He never went out in public, nor did he ever get to go places like school for an education. He was about 20 years old, and had no life other than assisting his father on the farm. At a very young age he was nearly kilt by some neighbor kids, but it didn't work out as planned. His son is still alive whereas he attackers are not. They were the first few who became victim to Metcalf's farm.

Despite the financial problems in Amber's family, they still possessed a large recreational vehicle. That is one of the very things that Amber would hear her parents fighting about. Her mom wanting to sell it for money, and the dad saying that they still need it. Without money to go places the RV was basically useless, until now. Amber was taking the gang out to the farm.

Amber sat behind the wheel with her boyfriend TJ sitting in the passenger seat beside her, enjoying how much luxury they have up at the front of the vehicle. Meanwhile Andi, Buffy, and Marty sat around on the curved seat surrounding a table as they tried to play a card game. And in the very back of the RV on the bunk beds was Jonah with his Cyrus watching a horror movie. Cyrus was terrified, and found himself shrieking multiple times. When Andi had enough of it she yelled back there, "Jonah turn the damn movie off! He clearly can't handle it."

Jonah hit pause on the laptop stopping the movie, and yelled back, "he's fine!" He then resumed the movie pulling Cyrus closer into his side. Cyrus didn't want to look at the movie, but his only other option was to face his boyfriend, and build up the courage to him that he wasn't enjoying the film.

"Play for me," Buffy said putting her cards face down on the table, sliding them over to Marty as she slid out of the booth, to take a few steps, and draw back the curtain to see Cyrus. Jonah didn't bother to pause the movie so Buffy had to speak rather loud when she asked, "Cyrus would you like to come play cards with us?"

Cyrus turned to look at Jonah, and then back at Buffy trying to decide between right, and wrong. He didn't want to be taken away from his boyfriend, but he didn't want to stay with him either. Cyrus made up his mind, "Jonah let me out."  
Jonah groaned hitting pause on the movie, and rolling off the bed onto the floor for Cyrus to slide on out stepping over him. Buffy lead Cyrus out, and to the table with Cyrus closing the curtain leaving Jonah laying back there on the ground.

As Cyrus sat down Marty asked, "so trouble in paradise?"

"Not exactly," Cyrus said as he was dealt in some cards. "You see Jonah seems to think that since I'm scared of horror movies that when we watch them I'll be clinging onto him for dear life."  
"That is what you're supposed to do isn't it?" Marty asked confused. He had seen it portrayed that way in almost every modern day piece of media.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, "no, I'm supposed to be pissed at him for terrifying me with such movies, but when I try to tell him I don't want to watch it anymore he somehow manages to pull out some kind of chocolate candy, and then he shoves that in my mouth so I don't speak. It's rude, but I don't complain since I do love chocolate, like a lot, like a lot more than I should, like more than I should to the extent that it's unhealthy."

Buffy started speaking after she made her analysis. "So basically what you are trying to say is that Jonah forces you to participate in things you don't want to do, and when you try to speak up he prevents you from doing so. I don't get why you are even dating him."

"Because Buffy," Cyrus started before getting quieter, "he has a big dick."  
"Okay," Buffy said standing up shouting, "TMI, Cyrus, I did not need to know that."

"Well you wanted to know," Cyrus pointed out as he crossed his arms sitting smugly.

Marty then sat down his cards, and faced Buffy reaching a arm up to push her shoulder down getting her back into her seat. "See Buffy it doesn't matter that we are young, even Cyrus, and Jonah are _doing it_."

"What are you guys talking about?" TJ asked walking in from the front to open a cabinet for a snack.

Marty gave TJ his answer, "we're talking about how every couple has sex except for me, and Buffy."  
"Buffy, and I," Andi corrected Marty's grammer, just to be annoying.

"Oh," TJ chuckled. "Yeah you two are the only ones, I feel bad for you dude. Maybe you should find a new girl that you can dominant."

"You're one to talk," Amber yelled back there at TJ.

TJ then whispered to the group, "don't listen to anything she tells you, it's all lies."  
Amber didn't have to hear TJ to know what he was probably telling them. She called back there, "just so you guys know TJ has never _dominated_ a girl before like he puts it. I dominate him in the bedroom."

TJ's face turned beet red remembering all the times he was ordered around in the bedroom. With Amber riding on his cock telling him when he was allowed to cum. How he would try to place hands on her waist to gain control, but she would intercept his hands, and redirect them to her breast. TJ quickly told them, "she's just embarrassed," as he felt a little faint, and was about to go back up front.

"Yeah she's the embarrased one, sure thing tomato boy," Buffy said while TJ turned his back, and flipped them off.

When TJ sat down he said to his girlfriend, "way to deprive me of my masculinity."

"You had to have some in the first place in order for me to do that," Amber said back.

"I do, way more than you."  
To prove a point Amber leaned over in her seat, and started hitting TJ with her hand. TJ quickly switched the bag of crisps over to his other hand, and used that arm that Amber was attacking to sissy fight. Flinging his hand around he was trying to shoo off her hand. "Amber quit it," TJ whined.

Amber stopped, and turned her attention back to the road, "now what was that about having masculinity…. _sweetie_?"  
"Nothing," TJ sighed slumping down in his seat.

"Oh don't be like that," Amber said, "you know I love you just the way you are."

Later on Jonah came out of the back sleeping area to try to convince Cyrus to come back there with him. "Please babe, I'm lonely."

"Then sit, and play cards with us," Cyrus suggested.

"But I don't wanna," Jonah whined.

"Oh well, I don't wanna watch a horror movie, ever," Cyrus told him.

"Please, you can snuggle up with me when you get scared."

"Still no," Cyrus told him making Andi proud that he was standing his ground.

"You're no fun," Jonah told Cyrus, walking back into the back.

"Yep that's me you're no fun boyfriend who won't do anything with you."

"At least we're not like that," Buffy mentioned to Marty.

"Maybe it would be better that way, so this don't feel like just a friendship."  
"Last I checked friends don't kiss each other," Buffy snapped back.

"Last I checked couples had sex with each other," Marty snapped back with a equivalent amount of fierce.

Cyrus turned to Andi, and said, "so much for them not being like Jonah, and I."

"Yeah, maybe it's pretty good that I'm not in a relationship," Andi said finding the bright side of her boyfriend-less situation.

When the navigation system told them they reached their destination, Amber thought the dang thing was broken. Amber stopped the RV in the middle of a huge flat dirt patch that was surrounded by an wooden area on three of the sides with the fourth being the road they went off of. Opening the door Amber stepped out, getting joined by the others.

"Is this the place?" Jonah asked.

"No I just felt like stopping in the middle of nowhere to take a walk," Amber said with high sass. Jonah was about to say _okay_ when Amber added, "yes this is the place," preventing Jonah from saying what he was going to. About a year later, and he was still the most oblivious guy in the world.

"Let's leave," TJ said getting back into the RV, by the others who followed. Amber was the last one to get back in taking her drivers seat.

"So where are we supposed to go?" she asked.

"I don't know, isn't this supposed to be a farm?" TJ asked before noticing something. "Maybe drive down the road more, and we'll find Metcalf." Amber complied, and the gang drove down the road for less than three minutes before discovering a wooden farm house with fences that enclosed pigs. Getting out of the RV the gang walked towards the front entrance before hearing the noise of someone feeding the pigs.

Dr Metcalf walked around, and greeted them with a now empty bucket. TJ walked over to the side some to look at the pigs, to catch a glimpse of white stuff in their feed. What could be feeding the pigs that is that strange color.

"Hey so, where exactly is the place we will be staying?"

"Well right here, follow me," he said leading them around the house to what was an enclosed set of stables. Off to the right of that farther back was a huge warehouse looking infrastructure. Opening the gate to the stables the group got a horribly rancid smell infiltrating their nostrils.

It concerned a few of them when they reached the center of the stables where Dr Metcalf reached behind a low down wooden wall to grab a shotgun that was propped up against it. Without any further adieu, he spun around pointing the gun at the group firing it once with the loudest bang, any of them have ever heard. Quickly the group scrambled in every which way all screaming with their hearts racing 100 miles per house leaving behind the fallen soldier.

The corpse on the ground happened to be Marty who wasn't able to outrun this one. His chest obliterated, with some chunks of his bloody flesh clung to the clothing to all that was around the blast when it happened. A string of small chains was heard as some figure approached the front gate in which the group came. Dr Metcalf walked slowly with gun in hand, as he stepped over Marty smashing his jaw open with the heel of his boot exposing all of his teeth, with some breaking off, and other impaling into his gums leaving more blood to trickle down his open throat.

Dr Metcalf grinned to himself with a evil satisfaction feeling more powerful than ever not only feeling, but hearing the young teens bones break under his foot. Buffy had tried to run out the front gate, but was greeted by an leather faced man who barged in chasing her away. She was not fast enough, he struck the back of her head making her fall to the ground. Leaving the unconscious body there he went on carrying his steel spike dragging behind some loose chains on his ankle bracelet.

Andi was watching as her friend Buffy got knocked out. The leatherface man saw her watching, and came for her next. Scrambling to her feet kicking straw out from under her she tried to climb up some wooden crates. She was about halfway up when had met her doom. With one loud yelp the tip of the spike penetrated through her white shorts, and impaled her ass going deep inside of her. Her body fell limp, and she released her grip that was holding onto the crates she was climbing, but before she could fall the man pulled the spike back out of her body.

Andi landed with a thud on the ground, belly up. The man hovered over her face watching the life drain from her eyes, as her pure white shorts now turned to red, dying the straw on the ground around her with her own blood.

Meanwhile Dr Metcalf had to track down the other four survivors. Cyrus nearly having a heart attack after the gunshot ran off with Jonah. Jonah led them down to a far back corner into a stall. They figured they could wait out killings. Metcalf knew that his pawns would try to get a safe distance, from him, but anywhere on his farm especially his stables was far from safe.

"We're going to die," Cyrus sobbed to himself shaking tremendously. He would give anything for this to not be real. It was like he was living in one of those horror movies that Jonah tried to get him to watch.

The shuffles of feet was gone, but the murmurs of whispers, and quiet crying was still heard as Metcalf approached a stall in the back where the sound was coming from.

"No we're not, I won't let you die," Jonah told Cyrus holding him close trying to silence the boy. It was already too late for them, as the stall door was busted open by Dr Metcalf who had blood splattered onto his boots, and pant leg.  
Much to their surprise he did not shoot them dead like he did Marty. Instead Cyrus screamed until he was silenced by the barrel of the gun striking his temple. Cyrus was now out like a light trapping Jonah's body underneath. Jonah let out the loudest scream he ever had in his whole life hoping that if anyone else was around they could hear it, and come save them. Similarly Metcalf shut the boy up by giving him a even harder whack then he did Cyrus. Dr Metcalf took a mental note of where the two boys lay before leaving the stall.

Meanwhile the leatherface man met up with Dr Metcalf in hunt of their last two prey. They didn't appear to be anywhere inside the stables. There was only one other way out of the stables, and that was through an opening in the back wall when he got carried away one night. Out of the stables Metcalf ran with the leatherface man right behind him with the jingling of chains behind him. Out there running past the side of the house was TJ, and Amber who thought they could make it to the RV in time.

TJ made the honorary mistake of turning his head back when he heard the faint sound of metal chains moving behind them. Not looking where he was blinding running he fell victim to some faulty footwork, both figuratively, and literally. Amber had no time to help up her boyfriend, but she had too. "Come on TJ!" she screamed pulling at his arm to get up off the ground. TJ was too heavy for her, and TJ was halfway up, but she could see the two figures getting dangerously close.

TJ was relying on the hand helping him up that when Amber released it he fell back down to the ground where he originally was. In a matter of seconds the leatherface man ran around TJ, and TJ sighed in relief, and had a small moment of hope as he watched him run down his girlfriend. Soon he remembered that Dr Metcalf was with him, and then it hit him. The shotgun, and TJ rolled over groaning. Another strike drawing blood from the back of his head finally got TJ unconscious. Dr Metcalf hoped that he hadn't killed the boy, he hadn't had his fun with him yet.

Not wanting to damage him more Dr Metcalf used his strength to load TJ up into a wagon pulling him down to the large storage unit infrastructure. Meanwhile Amber's legs carried her faster than she ever thought was possible. Right when she was drawing in closer to the road the man had closed the distance between them by a considerable amount. She ventured onto the road only to halt for the speeding truck that blazed past her. As soon as the vehicle was past Amber, her head made contact with the loose gravel on the dirt road. She knew it was over for her, and the finishing blow was one that echoed throughout her skull, and left her mouth agape from her scream of agony.

Her skin scraped the crust of the Earth getting her hair covered in dust, and dirt as some areas of her skin began to bleed slowly from the burns. The man drug her unconscious body across the road, and back to the farm to join her friends.

Dr Metcalf really did have a whole 'nother live. A huge chunk of that other life was collecting his fresh meat at his farm home. It was a great day for his business he now has some more livestock for his cages up in his storage unit.

 **End Of Chapter 1**

Wow doing a story I actually want to gave me some huge motivation to get this done quickly. I promised myself I would stick with only 3 stories cause I can barely manage updating those three, so don't hate me for having a fourth one, and potentially a fifth one. Naw I want to try to finish Hoops & Hurdles before I start on a Game Shakers one.

What do y'all think of this gruesome story so far? Hopefully I'm not the only one who loves the bloodshed.

 _ **~Banana**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Metcalf's Cannibal Farm**

To answer your question _Syrin_ , yes it is going to be smutty as frick, the whole thing. It is a requested story just like _Below The Radar_ is, but this time it was requested by _RainbowFez_. Anyways let the killings continue, after a little backstory, just like they did it in the movie.

Chapter - There Was A Old Farmer

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _The schools principal, Dr Metcalf runs a farm, and on that farm he now has some students. Cyrus, Jonah, Andi, Buffy, Marty, TJ, and Amber to be exact. Metcalf, and his son combined had killed Andi, and Marty, with the rest all unconscious._

 _ **~•~**_

Amber woke up on a bed of straw inside a cage no larger than a dog canal. Around her was all hay on the ground with five other cages, four of which containing the others that came on the trip with her. The whole area that held the cages was enclosed, the ceiling was quite high, maybe a little too high, and there was no windows. There were a couple of lights that emitted just enough to see that hung from wires above. In the middle against the was a large furnace large enough to cook a human, with a opening tunnel kind of like what a igloo has for an entrance. There was no crackling noise like a normal fire, but there was definitely flames from stuff burning in there.

When Amber sat up she noticed that there was straw stuck to her skin, when she tried pulling off the pieces it hurt, as her dried up blood worked as an adhesive to keep her skin attached to the sraw. In the cage facing hers from the other side was Buffy. She was the next to wake up. She groaned rubbing her head before turning, and stretching her arms to hit the bars of the cage she was enclosed in. Fluttering her eyes open she became aware of her surroundings. "Amber," she said.

"Yeah," she replied loud enough to cause a rustle in the cages around them.

"Are we going to die?" Buffy asked, "why would Dr Metcalf do this?"

"I don't know, and yeah we're probably going to die," Amber replied with a straightforward tone.

"How can you be so calm about that?" Buffy asked. "This better not be one of those things where you are actually helping Metcalf, and he comes, and lets you out."

"What no, that's ridiculous," Amber told the worrisome young lady. Cyrus was the next one to wake up. He didn't bother to say hi to Amber, or Buffy. He was more concerned about his love, Jonah who lies in the cage between him, and Buffy.

"Jonah? Oh no please don't be dead," Cyrus said not being able to spot any signs of him breathing. Cyrus investigated his cage, and fiddled with the lock on the front by sticking his arms through the square holes that were almost big enough to stick your head through.

"How do we get out of here?" Cyrus asked.

"We don't," Amber said. "Don't you get it, we are all here to die."

"Amber don't fucking say that, especially not around Cyrus. I mean look at him, panicking is not what we need if we are going to get out of here."

"Did you forget that he shot Marty? Now we are locked in cages, we are next."

"Where's Andi?" Cyrus then asked noticing that she was nowhere to be found.

"I did hear her scream," Amber recalled. "Maybe she is like Marty now, gone."

"I wish she would've taken you," Buffy called out. "This is all your fault, you took us to this crazy death trap."

"No Andi invited me, and since you are all not old enough I had to drive you all."

"Please stop fighting," Cyrus begged.

"Fine I will," Buffy said crossing her arms while she sat criss cross like a sitting duck waiting to be killed. She then added, "only since Cyrus told me to." _Whatever_ , Amber thought to herself. The group that was awake scanned the area looking for stuff. Buffy spotted a silver object covered up by the hay in Jonah's cage.

"There, there is something in Jonah's cage," Buffy said sticking her arm through the bars of the cage to better point it out.

"Well thanks, it's too bad we can't get to it," Amber said. Then Jonah woke up, the first thing he did was turn to see Cyrus. He then turned around the opposite way to see Buffy, and while doing so he saw Amber diagonally across on the other side where two other cages laid in a grid formation of six.

"What was that about not being able to get to it," Buffy mocked. "Aye Jonah, there is a silver thing in there with you, what is it?"

Jonah started flinging up straw like it was life or death if he didn't find it in the next couple of seconds. Fairly soon his hand came in contact with it making it fly, and hit the bar of his cage ringing a bit. "Ow, that noise hurts my head," Jonah said. Meanwhile Cyrus was feeling ridiculously stupid for thinking that Jonah was dead. They wouldn't just leave him in there if he was dead. Jonah grabbed the silver dish, and held it up, "it's just a bowl."

When TJ had finally woke he sat up feeling hard crust on the side of his head. When the group saw they gasped, there was a fairly large gash on the side of his head, that had somehow dried up. It was as if someone treated his wound before sticking him in the cage. Nonetheless it did not look okay, or the slightest bit good. Although it could be much worse than a dark purplish black color if it were to be infected, and oozing puss like a cist.

TJ kept rubbing his hands on his face groaning while he rolled his head around on his neck. "Fuuuuckiiiing hell," TJ groaned out in pain. Just about anything with his head hurt to move, but he had to it was stiff. When he moved around like that it didn't feel as stiff, but it did cause a bit of pain that he could not handle without a physical reaction.

Soon after a loud noise was heard as a vertical line of light from the outside came from the wall. The noise continued into the doorway was opened up, by a large metal sliding door, and in walked Dr Metcalf from the closest area where the empty cage was. He made his presence known with the statement, "I'd like to welcome you all to Metcalf's farm." The next closest person to the opening was TJ who Dr Metcalf said, "oh good I didn't kill you, for a second there I thought I did."  
"What do you want from us," Jonah cried out.

"Oh well you see that is simple," Dr Metcalf said folding his hands together as he walked down the middle aisle between the two sets of three cages. He paced back, and forth as he spoke. "I have a business which you are part of now. Not as a worker, but as a supply. You see you all will be killed, and prepared as food for other families to eat. This is a cannibal farm, I myself am very found of the extravagant flavor of human, and the divine texture of the meat. You know if any of you are hungry we got some fresh Marty, and Andi."

"No way, I am not eating humans," Amber voiced in a stern manner.

"Great, we're going to die," Cyrus said trying to come to terms with his new fate.

"Don't think of it like that my dear boy Cyrus," Dr Metcalf started. "Think of it as you will be eaten, it's better that way. You're not going to waste. Anyways you all seem bored, so how about a story."

"How about you let us out?" Amber said negatively baring her teeth. Buffy stayed silent believing that if she was good, and complied with everything they might let her go.  
"I don't give out things that easy, but I will give you a chance to be free if you stay quiet, and listen to my story."

"No, I will not hav-" Amber was cut off. Jonah, TJ, and Cyrus all yelled at Amber to be quiet.

"Thank you," Dr Metcalf said as he grabbed a chair, and sat in front of the furnace with the fire burning behind him while he began to tell a tale of the farms origin. "Back in the day before this was a cannibal farm, it was a normal average farm with crops, and livestock. I had a wife, and a son, we lived happily in our farm house. Our son was not so lucky, the neighbor kids hated him. They would bully, and beat on him just for the sheer heck of it. One day down by the stream they took it too far. He was only five years old when this happened. Such a terrible tale for a child. My lovely wife was the one who saw it go down. The neighbor kids were carrying a squirming burlap sack, and she knew right away that was our little boy. She screamed, and I ran outside with her. We went down towards the stream, but by the time we had gotten there the bag was still, while burning sitting in the gentle flow of the stream atop the pebbles. The kids ran out of there, while my wife flipped our son over into the war to extinguish the flames. Those ones got put out but the burning image of our son afterwards never got put out."

He paused to cough into his arm, and carried on like nothing happened. "When we got him out of the sack his entire face was burnt, it was still smoldering hot. After weeks of treatment his flesh came off, and he doesn't even dare to let his own parents see his face. He wore a mask from then on out. Our own son, they robbed of us of seeing that beautiful boy's face ever again. If it wasn't for my wife, he would be dead. That day changed this farms life, he wanted revenge when he got older, and let him have it. He came back one day with blood on his hands, and a gun saying the words, ' _I'm sorry daddy, I killed them. All of them_ '. We took the face of the dad, and my son cut it off, and sewed it onto his face, so he could look normal again. Sadly faces aren't interchangeable. He still wears it till this day as a reminder of what this is really about. The evidence of the house was burnt, but the bodies we had to eat, and bones well we feed those to our pigs. We have had several groups here since this farm started without goal of getting back at the cruel world for being cruel to our son. Overtime my wife, well she couldn't take it anymore, all the killings, so with one final murder she ended her own life."

TJ remembered a moment from when they first arrived at the farm about the bones that Metcalf said they fed to the pigs.

 _Getting out of the RV the gang walked towards the front entrance before hearing the noise of someone feeding the pigs._

 _Dr Metcalf walked around, and greeted them with a now empty bucket. TJ walked over to the side some to look at the pigs, to catch a glimpse of white stuff in their feed. What could be feeding the pigs that is that strange color?_

TJ know knew his answer of what that strange thing was in the pig feed.

"Now since you were all good folks, and listened to my story I would like to keep my word," Metcalf said as he took his chair, and sat it back alongside the furnace where big oil drums were that contained blood that no one ever wanted. They were saving it for if one of their customers ever wants to buy it. Digging through his pocket he pulled out a key. "There is one condition however I need to set up some more cables to make this more interesting, fried food is good sometimes."

The prisoners had nothing to do, but talk amongst themselves while Dr Metcalf hooked up car jumper cables to each on of the cage doors excluding the one that no one in it. All of the cables connected to one large powersource that got distributed to all the cages by a separate smaller power supply unit that sat just out of reach of Amber's cage. With the flip of a switch the power was on. "Go ahead, and touch it, you might die, but that's okay," Metcalf told them mischievously.

Jonah quickly tapped the front of the cage where the padlock was to get zapped. It made the sound of butter in a frying pan, with that fine sizzle. Jonah yelped, and waved his finger around blowing on the now black tip. He didn't understand how less than a second of electricity could burn him that badly.

On any other occasion Buffy would have laughed, but there was no time for that. Jonah looked hurt enough from the pain, plus two of their friends already died including her boyfriend. There was one man who laughed, Dr Metcalf.

"Wow, I was going to say that you all are the smartest group that I've had in here, but no I need to reconsider that. You all can escape, you have everything you need, but just because you escape doesn't mean that you are free."

"No we don't," Amber pointed out. "You never gave us the key."  
"Oh yeah that thing, did you really think I was going to make it that easy for you. If you did you are right, here you go," he said dropping the key in from the top of Amber's cage.

Leaving the area he closed the sliding door back making Jonah cover his ears, and ball up with tremendous amount of head trauma that noise caused.

 **End Of Chapter 2**

Now I know you are thinking why don't they just reach through, and remove the jumper cables, and well I don't know. The movie never explained why, nor did it show them attempting to do so. Maybe there is something I'm not realizing that is keeping them from doing that. Either way don't worry about it, just act like they can't stop the electricity by removing the cables.

Any predictions on how they will get out of this peculiar predicament? Wow I should call that question the three "Ps" (Prediction, Peculiar, and Predicament). Anyways yeehyaaw motha fuckas, thanks so much for those first four reviews, lets get four more on this chapter. Sorry for no deaths in this chapter, maybe I could make it up to you, and have two in the next chapter? Sound good? Doesn't matter the bloodshed is inevitable, I'm ecstatic.

 _ **~Banana**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Metcalf's Cannibal Farm**

Not going to lie, I'm disappointed with last chapter. It got half the amount of reviews that the first chapter had. Come on guys, really? There ain't much writers left on fanfiction for Andi Mack, don't make me quit too. If you don't enjoy the story please help me out, and drop a review or private message telling me why, and or some stuff that I could do to fix it. Please, and thank you for any constructive criticism.

Chapter 3 - Desperate Times

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _The group woke up in cages to figure out that Marty, and Andi are dead. Dr Metcalf tells them a story about his son who got burned, and why they now run a cannibal farm. Also about how his wife had killed herself. Lastly Metcalf gave Amber a key to escape, but the problem was the power supply unit running high volts of electricity through all of the cages._

 _ **~•~**_

Amber was confused why Dr Metcalf had left them with all the things they needed to be freed. Or maybe he was just saying that to give them all a false sense of hope. They all knew that Cyrus definitely needed that sense of hope right now. Everytime he looked anywhere in the room it seemed like he was terrified, and was waiting for something to pop out, and kill him. The red eerie light from the furnace didn't help to calm Cyrus' nerves even though he was the farthest one away from the furnace.

"Great now unlock your cage, and get the rest of us the hell out of this place," Buffy said towards Amber who was holding the key between her fingers. It amazed her that one little piece of metal was the key to her freedom, literally, and figuratively.

"I can't," Amber told Buffy. "Did you not watch Jonah get zapped by the electricity?"

"Yeah, don't even try," Jonah told her. "It was probably one of the most painful things I've ever experienced."  
"Probably not as painful as anal," Cyrus sourly muttered to Jonah. He normally wouldn't say something like that, but hey he was probably going to die soon, so what did it matter?

"Guess I'll never find out, unless we can get out of here," Jonah said directed towards Cyrus. He had thought about trying to top Jonah, but he was always too scared to ask. Jonah just seemed like the type of guy to only give anal, and never receive it. And what really killed Cyrus was how magnificent Jonah's ass was, or maximum docious magocious as Jonah would put it. The crazy part was with Jonah saying his dorky stuff, somehow he was still seen as the dorky one, and not Jonah.

Suddenly the sliding door came back open, and in walked Dr Metcalf with his son whose face horrified every single one of them. It was a face that only a father could love despite the literal face on his son not being his own. Jonah once again covered his ears, and Cyrus felt bad watching him suffer like that. Metcalf definitely cause some sort of damage to his head when he knocked him out.

"I almost forgot five of you still alive is too much for us to handle," Dr Metcalf told everyone. His son walked around carrying a sawn off shotgun going to each of the cages. "Oh yeah also my son here is going to chose one of you to kill."

The ugly man with chains still dragging from one of his feet stopped in front of Cyrus' cage for him to squirm, and beg, "please don't kill me. Please I promise I won't hurt you or tell anyone, please."

"Funny," Dr Metcalf said while his son grunted. "You can't hurt anything, but yourself while you're in that cage." Cyrus was now profusely shaking, as he turned to look at Jonah while the barrells of the gun pointed at his own head.

"I love you Jonah, I'm so sorry I brought you along with me on this trip," Cyrus told him as his final farewell. The man leapt forward towards Cyrus scaring him even more before backing away no longer having the gun pointing at him. Cyrus sat on the ground catching his breath while he watched the backside of his boots lift up, and go back down as we walked over to Amber's cage. He looked at Amber, and aimed the shotgun, and turned to Metcalf for his approval.

"No, you can't kill her, she has the key, unless she wants to pass it on to someone else so they don't have to die. Despite it being the key to your escape, it's also the key to your survival. If you love someone in here more than yourself, I advise you to give it to them now," Metcalf told both Amber, and his son.

The dirty haired blonde looked over at her boyfriend TJ. Then back down to the key in her hands. She was trying to make one of the toughest decisions in her life. Unlike her heart, the key in her hand was made of gold. She closed her hands enclosing the key making her decision. TJ was fine with that, if he died, he died.

The shotgun got lowered now that he was not able to kill her. From a lucky guess he moved over to the cage next to Amber's which held TJ. TJ got one look at the eyes of the bastard, and yelled, "go ahead shoot me. I don't care. Come one I wanna die. Shoot me motha fu-" TJ was cut off by the top half of his head being splattered against the wall, and onto the cage behind him as his body dropped.

All of them in cages screamed seeing the flesh, and blood on the cage sizzle, and burn while a tremendous amount of blood spewed out from the top of his head. Everything above his nose was missing, and the chunks of stuff that lay exposed was unidentifiable. A few chunks of his head stuck out from the dark flesh remaining a light pink fleshy color. While the bones of his skull had blood running of it, exposing the white color in the cataphoric view of what used to be his head.

Cyrus was not the only one crying. Jonah had tears of pain from the loud bang of the gun. Meanwhile Cyrus shook in a ball formation, it was bad enough seeing mutilated bodies on a horror movie, but in real life was too much for him. His throat clogged up with a knot, and he swore he was about to vomit his insides out.

Luckily for Amber, TJ's head landed on the opposite side of the cage from her so the closer end of TJ was his legs, and feet also known as not the disgusting part to look at. There it was for Amber, her boyfriend, now dead. He could have been saved if she had given him the key, but then she would be the one dead. The immedient guilt was sure to traumatize her for the remaining amount of life she has left no matter how long that may be.

The rancid smell kicked in from the burnt splatters of TJ's head that hit the electric cage. Buffy could even see the smoldering chunks touching the cage producing thick clouds of smoke, in a dark gray color. Amber began to cough on the smoke that infiltrated her nostrils, and to choke on the tears of guilt she had for her corpse of a boyfriend. The relief for Jonah's ears was almost over when the sliding door got closed again. None of them had realized that Metcalf, and his son had slipped away in all the chaos.

Cyrus made sure that when he opened his eyes that the was not facing anywhere near TJ. Buffy had then asked the question, "now what? He's dead, and we can't use the key?" The group thought while Buffy remembered back on something.

" _Aye Jonah, there is a silver thing in there with you, what is it?" Buffy asked._

 _Jonah started flinging up straw like it was life or death if he didn't find it in the next couple of seconds. Fairly soon his hand came in contact with it making it fly, and hit the bar of his cage ringing a bit. "Ow, that noise hurts my head," Jonah said. He then grabbed the silver dish, and held it up, "it's just a bowl."_

"Wait I think I know what we can do," Buffy announced. The electricity is what is keeping Amber from using the key to unlock the cages right? Well the power supply unit is pretty close to Amber. If we could just throw some liquid on it, it would short circuit, and then she could unlock the cages, and let us escape."  
Buffy's ingenious thought had ended, and Cyrus asked, "that's a excellent idea. Just how do you suppose we get the liquid to do it, huh?"

"Hold on, I'm getting there," Buffy said. She positioned herself finding that no matter what way she sat in the cage, even with the straw it was uncomfortable. "Jonah you have that bowl in your cage, we can use that to hold the liquid. We just need to pass it over to Amber so she can use it to throw the liquid on it."

Amber than asked, "what do you want me to do? Spit a gallon of saliva into the bowl?"

"No that would be impossible, I was thinking more of," Buffy said pointing over at TJ's dead body. Amber cocked her head to the side not getting it. "Get his blood."

"How his head is way over on the other side? The only thing I can do is get his ankles which aren't bleeding," Amber pointed out.

Jonah then jumped into the conversation, and said, "I think she wants you to make him bleed."

"Yeah, just bite into his leg hard enough to draw blood," Buffy said.

Cyrus then screamed, "no you can't do that. It's cannibalism."

"Cyrus what do you think this is? A cannibal farm," Amber pointed out. "Also don't you think that is easier said than done? He was my boyfriend after all. Amber then remembered something that she had said when she first got put into the cage.

" _What do you want from us," Jonah cried out._

" _Oh well you see that is simple," Dr Metcalf said folding his hands together as he walked down the middle aisle between the two sets of three cages. He paced back, and forth as he spoke. "I have a business which you are part of now. Not as a worker, but as a supply. You see you all will be killed, and prepared as food for other families to eat. This is a cannibal farm, I myself am very found of the extravagant flavor of human, and the divine texture of the meat. You know if any of you are hungry we got some fresh Marty, and Andi."_

" _No way, I am not eating humans," Amber voiced in a stern manner._

Amber let that feeling sink in. She had lied. She promised herself that she would _not_ eat humans, especially not her boyfriend. Buffy then encouraged Amber, "you have to do it. Desperate times call for desperate measures. If you don't do it, we will all die"

"Fine, but I don't want any of you to watch while I do it," Amber said.

"Oh believe me, I won't," Cyrus said. Buffy signaled for Jonah to pass the dish over. Jonah grabbed the dish, and held it diagonal to get it through the square hole in the pipe frame cage. He was careful to make sure his arm, and body did not come in contact with the cage while Buffy grabbed the bowl from him. Buffy was already good at basketball, so it wouldn't be all that much trouble for her to throw the dish over between the two cages for Amber to grab. She held her arm out the side of the cage, and threw the bowl like a softball pitch yelping at the end, because she accidently hit her elbow on the cage. She retracted her arm back into the cage as fast as the lighting that coursed through her veins.

Buffy, Jonah, and Cyrus all looked the other way while Amber fished her hand out for the bowl that she grabbed, and repositioned. With one hand she touched the ground between the two cages to make sure she did not fall forward while she grabbed one of TJ's dead legs, and pushed his pant leg up to expose his bare skin. She then pulled his foot into her cage making it hover over the bowl that she had. She kept pulling to get his ankle, and part of his leg into her cage. While doing so his body slid, and his other leg came in contact with the bars of the cage. The sizzle noise was back as TJ's body was getting fried with electricity. Thankfully the electricity in his body was getting grounded before making it all the way over to Amber who was touching holding his shoe which held his foot.

The smoke started back up coming out from under his pant leg. She knew she had to make it quick before she got gassed out from the fumes. She closed her eyes, and bit into his leg like it was a fleshy apple with the exterior shell of a carrot. Her teeth pressed hard against his skin, she applied more pressure before breaking through, and sinking in super deep diving through the interior part of his leg. She could of sworn she had felt her teeth hit bone.

She pulled her mouth off, and held TJ's foot making the blood from the gash she bit into him drain down into the bowl while she spat out blood from her mouth, even some of the skin from his leg was on the inside of her cheeks that she had to fish out with her tongue before spitting it out not caring if it landed in the bowl or not. The smoke from TJ's smoldering body was getting intense forming a large cloud making her eyes water, and her lungs fill up. She began to madly couch not being able to hold the leg steady. The bowl had filled up about 3/4ths of the way, and she decided it was enough. She pushed his foot back through the cage, and into his own cage with a extra shove making sure his body slid back far enough where he would stop being in contact with the cage.

Over time the smoke began to clear up, but the air continued to smell rancid. The smell was a constant reminder for Amber of her dead boyfriend. The fallen basketball star.

"I'm finished," Amber choked out, while she tried to wipe the dripping blood from her chin that ran down her neck. The blood stain went from her top lip to her chin, to under her chin, to her neck going down to where the shirt hid the rest. She continued to try to wipe it, but it was only smearing TJ's blood dying her skin pink with it.

Amber clenched her stomach looking down at the bowl of devils soup to see the piece of flesh floating with her pink foamy spit sitting on top of it. The sight sickened her. She was not sure if she was going to be able to throw it good enough to get on the power supply unit.

"Come on just throw it at the thing already," Buffy told Amber as she watched in anticipation. This was it, the moment of truth.  
"Give me a minute," Amber said said sitting up, as she breathed in, and out. Cyrus had looked over at Amber, and saw a unpleasant sight, and turned back away. He stayed looking at his pals Buffy, and Jonah. Once Amber felt that she was ready, and could do this she carefully held the dish, and extended one arm out the cage that was holding it. She remembered how Buffy shocked herself from throwing it. She had to be carefull, or not it didn't appear that Buffy was injured that badly. With the flick of her wrist she threw the dish of blood, while Jonah, and Buffy watched with hopeful eyes.

The silver bowl collided with the the power supply unit, and the liquid splattered all over it. The blood ran down the sides as sparks of success started to shoot out from the box. More, and more beautiful sparks came from the box before it bounced a inch off the ground, and the sparks stopped, and the low humming of the electricity had stopped. They cheered, and Amber reached around to the front of her door, and fiddled with the padlock until she had a good grip to use the key, and unlock it.

With the twist of the key she was free. She swung her cage door open. She crawled out, and when she tried to stand her legs went wobbly like jelly. She hadn't been able to stand in so long. Tingles shot up from her ankles to her knees, as she walked around for a few steps. "Great now come let us out," Buffy said.  
Amber was about to go over, and unlock the others' cages, but the noise of the sliding door was back. Jonah shot back into position, and Buffy yelled for Amber to flee. Cyrus watched the door opening hoping that Metcalf would not punish them when he saw that Amber was gone. Amber ran as fast as she could for a place to hide, the only thing she could find was two black barrels on the side of the furnace. She ran quickly, and knew there wasn't enough time to get inside them, instead she squatted behind the two huge oil like canisters. She would remain hidden, and fine as long as whoever entered did not come seeking past the cages.

Metcalf entered the modified storage unit with his son who came wielding a chainsaw instead of a shotgun this time around. "Ah so it seems that your friend Amber managed to escape, too bad she is not free," Metcalf announced to the group loud enough for Amber to hear from her hiding spot. "And you Cyrus, you look absolutely mortified, why don't you come with me?"  
"No," Cyrus whined. Metcalf bent down in front of the cage, and pulled out a key that he unlocked it with. He opened the door, and motioned for Cyrus to come out. Coming out was always hard for Cyrus, and he refused. He was too scared of the outcome created by him coming out.  
Dr Metcalf motioned for his leather face sun to start up the chainsaw, and with one rev of it, Cyrus shot out of the cage, and stood up trembling before them. "Come along now Cyrus, you'll be okay," the man told him while he put a arm on Cyrus' shoulder, and lead him out of the storage unit. Metcalf's son followed him out, closing the door after him leaving Amber still trapped inside the storage unit, while still being free from her cage. The light outside was going down, but in contrast to inside the storage unit, it was super bright. Cyrus squinted his eyes while looking down at the ground trying to adjust to the brightness. He walked along not being able to see where Dr Metcalf was leading him. Together they walked into the unknown.

 **End Of Chapter 3**

Damn, I might have a lot less privacy from now on. Stupid brothers. So don't hate me when I can't update as often. I hope y'all are happy with the death of TJ. I know I am. Are you? So four of them remain, and only two of them will survive, who will it be? Only time will tell, however long that may be. I don't know about you guys, but my favorite part of this chapter was when Amber had to draw blood from TJ, after swearing she would never eat a human. Technically she didn't eat him, but it was close enough, right?

 _ **~Banana**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Metcalf's Cannibal Farm**

I plotted out the rest of this story so we are all set. Towards the end, I went off course of the movie equivalent, so uhm yeah the deaths may not be the same, but the story stays true to its origin. Man y'all are going to love this chapter, how about three more deaths? Even better how about said deaths not by the hands of Metcalf or his son? Enjoy! *Insert Evil Giggles Here*.

Chapter 4 - Not What It Seems

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _Andi & Marty have been dead now TJ has joined them in death. Buffy & Jonah remain in cages while Amber escaped with a key while Cyrus was let out by Dr Metcalf, who took him out of the storage unit while Amber was still hiding inside._

 _ **~•~**_

After the storage unit fell silent again, a moment of silence took place as they reminisced what was to come to Cyrus whom was plucked from their clutches. He might as well be dead at this point, was the popular thought amongst the surviving gang of friends who now had to put more trust into each other's hands than they initially thought was possible. All of their lives were at stake. At any moment they could be robbed of the air that they breath, and blood that their heart pumps. Three of their friends have already been robbed of their lives.

Amber came out of hiding when she felt it was most safe with Metcalf now gone. "Quickly, come let us out, before they come back," Buffy said. Amber hurriedly jogged over to Buffy's, and kneeled down fiddling with the lock in her hand that was uncontrollably shaky. It baffled her how her hand could be shaking at the moment, there was no imminent threat besides the one that loomed over the crisp red tinted air inside the box. Amber took a few breaths to recoup before trying the lock again. Carefully she fit the key into the masterlock, and freed Buffy.

Amber didn't wait for Buffy to crawl out of the cage before going down the row to get to Jonah's cage. Going through the same procedure Jonah was now freed. With Amber no longer the only one her feet she gained some confidence. Buffy's first mission as a free woman was to get the hell out of this place. Sadly when she went to the sliding door her senses could not detect anything to latch onto the move the door open. It was only operable from the outside to her disappointment. This wasn't a mistake of the manufacturer, but a intention of the consumer.

"What the hell, we can't open this damn thing from the inside," Buffy exclaimed pissed off with veins bulging from her forehead as she slammed her hands onto the bare metal.

"Oh, knock that off," Jonah warned this time without covering his ears. The noises still hurt his head, just not as much anymore to the extent that he felt the need to hold his hands over his ears as if protecting them from the sound waves invading into his ears.

While the sun was setting that very gloom evening which may be their last the three trapped teenagers in the storage unit devised a plan of what they would do when someone enters the box. Amber and Buffy would stand back, while Jonah tackled down whomever was the unfortunate soul that walked past the opening. He would then apprehend them of any weapon they had, and use it against them or beat them merciless while Amber and Buffy stood by to assist if needed. It was three against one, or possibly two. For once the odds seemed to be in their favor. Metcalf was right about one thing, being free doesn't grant your escape to your imprisonment.

Cyrus was taken onto the front porch of the wooden farmhouse in which Metcalf and his son lived. Getting taken through the shabby faded color house Cyrus was lead up the creaky steps to the upstairs where there was only one hallway that lead to only one door which presented one room behind it. "This is my son's room, I'm sure you won't mind staying with him, he won't bite, but he might fight," Metcalf told Cyrus. "Now I'll leave the door unlocked incase you want to leave, but I don't advise it if you are wanting to live.

Dr Metcalf closes the distance between them with the wooden door, where Cyrus was now left staring at a old and dirty room. The corners of the interior had cobwebs, and the room was sparsely furnished with a rickety pipe frame bed with a misshapen mattress with a bedside table that housed up a small lamp without the shade leaving the bulb bare. On the opposing side where the door was, had a tool desk, with a chair. There was a backboard to it that held loads of equipment that Cyrus could not identify by name. There was a singular window that didn't let sunlight pass directly through it. Nor did it look big enough to let anyone go through it, even with busting out the framing of the window. The room was cool, probably had no insulation in the walls. Cyrus wondered how his principal made his son stay in such a inadequate space that he dare not call a bedroom.

The walls of the house were so shallow that Cyrus heard approaching footsteps all the way from the bottom of the stairwell. Cyrus instinctively dove to the floor, and rolled underneath the bed. He would clearly be seen if anyone even looked remotely at the bed. It was his best, and only option for means of hiding. If it was Metcalf he may be alright, but if it was his son, there was no telling how he might react to having Cyrus in his bedroom. All that Cyrus knows is that he has the capability and will power to kill children such as him. When the door opened Cyrus laid his head flat against the floor getting to see the boots with the small chain of shackles on the one. It was the son.

The son got dangerously close to the end of the bed where Cyrus' head was, luckily he just grunted while walking forward, and aggressively taking a seat at the workstation where he grabbed his old mask that Metcalf had told them about.

Cyrus studied the male as he sat in the seat, he didn't seem all that big and scary when he wasn't trying to slaughter people. That is when Cyrus realized that was a broken boy, that could be him. Sure he was a bit older than him, but overall his size wasn't too far off from his own. Cyrus calmed his nerves down by letting his brain believe that the leatherface man in the room with him is just a lost young man.

Cyrus' presence was unknown, and he intended to keep it that way, but how much longer could he keep up with his hiding? What if Cyrus let him leave the room, and he goes out and murders his boyfriend Jonah? Cyrus would feel at fault if any of his friends died at the hands of this man who he could have potentially stopped. The problem at hand was that Cyrus is weak, what was he meant to do? There was one thing that always gave a lot of power even to those not physical strong, and that said thing is weapons. If Cyrus could just obtain one, he would have the upperhand, and could kill the man before he killed his friends. This was going to be the hardest thing in his whole life if he pulled off this stunt. He would never hurt a fly, and now he is laying under a bed hidden away plotting how he will kill a liviging, breathing, real human being.

With the level that Cyrus' head was at, he could not see much of anything that was not at ground level with him. There was however the table which held the lamp at the end where his feet lay. Cyrus then heard a disgusting sound, making him turn to the source which was the pair of feet dangling from the legs of the man sitting on the chair. Cyrus didn't want to imagine what he could possible be doing over there. What Cyrus couldn't see was Metcalf's son undoing his latest face on his head, to reapply a new one that he had been working on with Marty's corpse.

Cyrus slowly, but surely shuffled around curling up into a little ball rotating his body around where he could now see the wall. Off to the side where the table was the key to Cyrus' survival. There laying on the ground was a steel spike. Cyrus was too distracted by what he had to do with it when he grabbed it, instead of thinking why it was there to begin with. Cyrus heard the young man crying out as he ripped off a layer of his face, and decided he could sneak out from under the bed, and stand up without being heard. Every so carefully Cyrus held the spike in one hand, and covered his mouth with the other as he wiggled out from under the bed. Resting the spike on top of the mattress he stood up, and took ahold of his weapon once again. He had never seen a steel spike that was this sharp before, it was as if it was made for killing.

Slowly approaching behind Cyrus threaded across the floorboards, only to feel his heart leave his body when one of the floorboards had made a creaking noise. With the noise now made the son had turned around in his chair with the top half of his fleshy mask undone, and hanging down over the bottom half of his face. He tried to let out a scream, but was silenced by the innocent Goodman boy who lunged forward driving the spike into the side of his neck going down into his chest. Cyrus released the spike as the body spasmed with copious amounts of blood leaking from his neck. He looked to be seizing out while his body flopped out of the chair, and his chains from his ankle flopping all around making a load of ruckus. Seconds later the movement stopped, and he was dead. Cyrus had killed him.

If his dad was in the house he would surely come check on them so Cyrus had to move fast with his next course of action. Cyrus knew that he had to hide the body, and had to replace him. To do so Cyrus stripped off his pants, and shoes leaving them under the bed against the wall. Now in his underwear, socks, and shirt Cyrus removed the larger pants, and put them on feeling the filth crawl onto his exposed skin. Next he put on the boots which he learned actually had the chain attached to the right one instead of just being on the leg of the man. Cyrus hated what he had to do next which was to remove the large navy blue jacket that was blood soaked at parts, and put it on himself. When Cyrus moved around the body to strip the jacket off even more blood soaked into it, and got onto his hands. The blood that Cyrus got onto his hands only added to his look of being Metcalf's son as he adjusted the large jacket on his slightly smaller frame.

Using his bloody hands Cyrus ran his hands through his hair giving it a even messier, and disgusting look to match the hair of the man he had just kilt. The last thing he had to do was grab the old mask that he used to wear, and put it on like he was dressing up for halloween. When the real monster was him. Cyrus struggled as he tried to move the blood oozing body elsewhere, he dragged it over to the bedside, and pulled it up onto the bed pushing the blankets off the other end. Once the mess was onto the bed Cyrus used a few of the blankets to try to clean up the still fresh blood, and then he tossed those dirty blankets over the body in the bed. Cyrus stuck the spike into his large work jeans front pocket incase he got into some trouble with Metcalf who would more than likely have a gun, and win the battle. Afterall Cyrus is solely responsible for the death of his only son.

Cyrus had covered his tracks just in the nick of time for the door to open up with Metcalf not even getting a good look at who all was in the room. "Come on," he ordered as Cyrus left the room with him. Cyrus was thankful he was following behind Metcalf that way he would not have enough time to figure out that he was not actually his son. While they walked down the stairs Cyrus held a finger on the spike that was in pocket knowing that at any moment he could risk it, and try stabbing his school principal just like he done to the only family had left.

"I want you to go, and fetch another one of them brats, and bring them out to the stables, for me," Metcalf told Cyrus when they reached the bottom of the stairs and exited out of the house. Dr Metcalf knew that Cyrus was following behind him because of the sound of the chains he had grown accustomed to, and paired in his head to be associated with his son. However it was strange to Metcalf that his son had swapped out faces, for that old boring mask. Then again he probably didn't have the mask of Marty's face completed yet, so he didn't put much further thought into it as they left the home.

Cyrus had never once heard Metcalf's son speak, so when Dr Metcalf spoke, he gave no verbal answer to him. When they had gotten outside onto the front porch there was a bench like seat that had a lid that Dr Metcalf lifted up, and reached in to take out a chainsaw that they had all seen before. He handed it to Cyrus who had to release his hold on the steel spike in his pocket that was still fresh with blood. The weight of the chainsaw surprised Cyrus' and he almost dropped it. He had to picture someone holding the chainsaw to remember how one holds it so Metcalf knowns that something is not up.

While Cyrus was holding the chainsaw Dr Metcalf pulled back the chain break starting the chainsaw up which scared Cyrus. The only other thing he noticed on the saw as he held it while it vibrated was the throttle that he figured he would do something with to actually make it cut, and get real loud. Metcalf lead Cyrus out to the storage unit while the sun was going down making it harder to see while he walked with the steady hum of the chainsaw buzzing in the back of his head. The worst part was that Cyrus hadn't been wearing the mask for very long, and his face was already starting to get hot from his own breath.

Metcalf stopped partway to the storage unit to watch Cyrus as he sat down the chainsaw, and opened the sliding door which used up most of his strength. Metcalf saw he had it under control and started going to the stable only to stop and listen some more when he got some unexpected sounds from the storage unit. With the door now opened Cyrus picked back up the chainsaw, and got ready to enter the area, he stayed silent under the impression that Dr Metcalf was still following closely behind him.

On the inside of the storage unit the dynamic trio got into their planned positions. As Cyrus walked in the chainsaw as saw first and Jonah had second thoughts about tackling the guy. Nonetheless Jonah jumped on from the side as Cyrus entered in, and fell to the floor with Jonah on top of him. Jonah pinned his arms down making the chainsaw fall to the side while Cyrus struggled to gain any control. Cyrus was about to say something, but Jonah had landed a firm punch on Cyrus' jaw making his bottom row of teeth collide with his top row causing him great pain. Cyrus tried to say something again, but was only met by more and more punches. Meanwhile Metcalf was confused why the loud sound the chainsaw was not being made. He started to head up there to investigate.

Buffy was confused by how easily Jonah had gotten down Metcalf's son, meanwhile Amber grabbed the chainsaw and turned it off. Something in Buffy told her that it was not him, but her friend Cyrus. The chocolate brown orbs in the eye holes of the mask gave that one away pretty clear, and the fact that he was not kicking with his legs while getting beat showed he did not know how to fight. Clearly this had to be Cyrus and no Metcalf's son. Blood started to stream out of Cyrus' mouth with his gums all bloody from his own teeth that shattered and impaled them. "Jonah stop!" Buffy yelled, but Jonah kept going making sure to finish him off. Cyrus rolled his head over to the side giving up all hope, he couldn't speak of fight. Jonah nearly broke his knuckles with his final punch to the bottom of Cyrus' nose breaking it and pushing the embedded bone into his brain ending his life. When Jonah did that last hit it had moved the mask upwards to see a clean fresh chen rather than one with stitches and multiple layers of flesh. At that realization Jonah knew that he had made a huge mistake.

Buffy had shoved Jonah over, and she ripped off the mask to see Cyrus' nose dislocated and his busted up mouth, and pools of blood that streaked his face with matching evidence on Jonah's bare hands. Amber gasped covering her mouth, and dropping the chainsaw to the ground in front of her.

When Jonah had recovered he too had saw what the girls were in awe about. There laying on the ground was his dead boyfriend. In that moment Jonah's mind only went to one event back when Marty had first gotten shot.

" _We're going to die," Cyrus sobbed to himself shaking tremendously. He would give anything for this to not be real. It was like he was living in one of those horror movies that Jonah tried to get him to watch._

 _The shuffles of feet was gone, but the murmurs of whispers, and quiet crying was still heard as Metcalf approached a stall in the back where the sound was coming from._

" _No we're not, I won't let you die," Jonah told Cyrus holding him close trying to silence the boy._

Jonah promised that he would not let Cyrus die on his watch, now to know that he was the death of his Cy-Guy was the worst feeling in the entire world. His existence didn't matter anymore, he was a murderer just like Dr Metcalf. He wouldn't fight back if Buffy and Amber wanted to take the chainsaw to his chest and saw him in half for what he had just done. He thought it was bad with Amber having to draw blood from her boyfriend, but this was a million times worse. Jonah stared down at his boyfriends blood on his hands as tears fell from his eyes joining the blood.

"You killed him," Buffy deadpanned way too late, not helping Jonah's case. Buffy quietly repeated to herself the words, "Cyrus is dead." She didn't want to believe that her sweetest friend was now dead, but it was impossible with all the evidence laid out before her.

When Metcalf got up to the storage unit he saw his son laying on the ground dead, "noo, you killed him!" Metcalf immediately drew his revolver and pulled the hammer back cocking it. Metcalf then got to the entrance and saw the face of another on his son's body to learn it was not actually his son at all. This meant that his son could still be alive. "Who did this?" Dr Metcalf asked aggressively.

Jonah raised his hand up in the air accepting his fate as Amber did not dare pick up the chainsaw with the man having them all at gunpoint. Buffy looked sympathetically at Jonah as if she was saying goodbye for the last time to him. "Just kill me, I'm a murderer," Jonah pleaded being still on his knees.

"What's the fun in that, we have these two lovely ladies that can do that for me."  
"I'm not killing him," Buffy stated.

"Oh, but you will stuff him in that furnace and watch him be roasted alive, or I will shoot you right here and now. It's your choice," Metcalf told them.  
"We'll do it," Amber said butting in. Jonah wanted to die at the moment, but not in one of the most painful ways possible. _Whatever_ , he thought, he probably deserved it this way, he already ruined someones life, there was no point in fighting back and causing even more trouble for his friends.

"You'll find that you have to lift the latch up before pulling the door open," Metcalf told them as the two girls got Jonah up to his feet, and dragged him over to the furnace. This was it for him. Nothing in his world felt right at that moment, luckily for him he wouldn't have to deal with the world's worst guilt for much longer. Metcalf scooped up the chainsaw from the ground, and placed it outside before walking back in with his gun still set on one of them.

They opened the long tunnel of the furnace and hoisted Jonah's legs up into it. Already it felt like they were standing less than a foot away from the flames of a bonfire. The cement on the inside was scorching hot, and bubbled Jonah's flesh through his clothing. Jonah screamed from the pain only to scare Amber, and Buffy who used his shoulders and head to slide him down further to where they could shut it back. When they slide his body the already burnt bubbly flesh had gotten wiped off, but the temperature as too hot for his blood to bleed instead it all got chard boiled. Jonah's head was at the small window at the front of the furnace as he screamed, but could not be heard over the roaring flames of the pit. It glowed brighter than ever, and once Metcalf knew that the boy was unsavable he shut the door back leaving the two girls inside.

They watched as his glowing face faded with flames to a black outline that fell still, and crumbled away to ashes. They both stopped watching as they could not take seeing the torture that they had just put Jonah though. First it was Marty and Andi, then TJ, and now Cyrus and Jonah.

There was no chance of surviving for any of them. Now Amber and Buffy remain with Cyrus dead one side and Jonah no longer living on the other. And to think all of Cyrus' hard efforts were for nothing. In the end, he died, but not from who he would have expected it to be in a thousand years. He watched as his lover took his own life.

 **End Of Chapter 4**

Whoopsie I was having trouble finding way to wrap up this chapter and end it. I hope that three fresh new deaths satisfies all of you. Man this was the chapter I was waiting for, the day that Cyrus died at the hands of Jonah, his boyfriend, even after being promised that he would be protected from death. I hope yins are happy with this outcome so far. With only Buffy, Amber, and Dr Metcalf left, how do you predict the final showdown will go down?

I'm thinking one or two more chapters left, with three more deaths, does that sound good to y'all? Please review, I'm desperate for any attention at all!

 _ **~Banana**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Metcalf's Cannibal Farm**

Sorry last chapter I meant four more deaths, not three. That's right there will be four more deaths. So doing the math how much people will be left? Anyways it seems that all of this story will soon come to a end. I'm thinking one final chapter (this one) or two short chapters (the more likely scenario), I haven't decided yet. Last chapter there was 3 & 1/2 scenes and I have 4 & 1/2 scenes left to do. We'll just see how this goes. Anyways thanks for reviewing peeps, I wasn't expecting a story about murdering your favorite characters would actually be enjoyable. Oh and yes to the guest who asked if this is based off of a movie. I explained that in the first chapter, thanks for paying attention _Noah_.

Chapter 5 - Dinner-Time

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _Amber freed Buffy, and Jonah from their cages. Meanwhile Cyrus killed Metcalf's son, and disguised himself as the son. Metcalf fell for Cyrus' trick, and took him to the storage unit only for Jonah to end up killing Cyrus, by mistake. Metcalf sees that Jonah has murdered one of his prisoners, and makes him pay, by having Amber and Buffy burn him to death in the furnace. Dr Metcalf left the two remaining prisoners in the storage unit._

 _ **~•~**_

Dr Metcalf had not once been the confused one at the farm. Normally it was one of his prisoners who was confused. But after seeing Cyrus, dead and disguised as his son, he didn't know what to think. Why was Cyrus dressed like him? Where was his son? Did Cyrus do something to his son? These were all questions that Metcalf was hoping to find answers to by searching his house, more specifically his son's room.

Back in the storage unit, Amber and Buffy were busy collecting straw to pile on top of Cyrus. They couldn't stand looking at his dead body. Not to mention how Jonah ruined his sweet, and pure little face. Buffy felt a fire of anger inside of her worse than the literal fire of Jonah in the furnace. It infuriated her how Cyrus is now dead because of him, and nothing could ever change that. She was at least glad that Jonah had the dignity to crawl into the furnace without being forced to accept his fate for what he had done.

Cyrus had left the body covered up in blankets on top of the bed in the upstairs bedroom, which is exactly what Metcalf saw when he turned on the light in the room after opening the door. There, in the room, on the bed, was a bundle of blankets that appeared to be his sleeping son. Metcalf felt a wave of relief that nothing happened to his last bit of remaining family that he had left. There was just one last thing, he wanted to check to make sure that nothing else was possibly going on. He was skeptical of it, Cyrus was afterall small, and innocent, he would never end up hurting anything, not even a mosquito that keeps pestering him.

To the man's dismay when he pulled back the covers what he saw was not his beloved son sleeping, but his beloved son now in the physical state that his wife is in. The world was already cruel to his son once. They bullied him, kids his own age did. They were monsters they nearly burned him alive. They ruined his life. And now….. And now this? If his latest group of vacationers thought that he was crazy now, just wait till they see what they got planned for him now.

Metcalf stormed out of the bedroom of his freshly dead son, and went downstairs to get his sacred revolver that he kept incase cops ever came. It was his solution to life, his one way to avoid prison at all costs, even if that meant losing his life. Now that weapon had a new purpose, it would come in handy for any disobedient children. Metcalf placed the gun out in the open on the kitchen counter, so it would be readily available for him, when the time comes. They took out his son, and now it was time for him to take the rest of them out. Justice will be served one way or another.

Meanwhile back in the storage unit they finished up covering Cyrus' body with hay. It was still clear as day what lies beneath the pile of straw, but they tried not to think about the events leading up to that point. Seeing so many deaths like they had really did a number on their sanity. Amber was already promising herself that she was going to go to therapy and get help after this. That is if she survived, and made it out alive.

The bright raging fire from Jonah's burning body was finishing up and the light was growing dimmer. Additionally the rage that Buffy felt for Jonah in the pit of her stomach was subsided, she had more important matters on her hands at the moment. "So what are we going to do now?" Buffy asked Amber. "Wait for Metcalf to come back in here, and kill the both of us?"

"No," Amber said. "We think of a plan, I remember seeing a house before we made it to this sick twisted farm house. If we manage to get out of this place, we can meet up there."  
"Where is it exactly?" Buffy asked for clarification.

"Okay so when we got to the empty desert lot, we got back in the RV, and drove down a little ways passing by a house, and making it to the farm house. So just backtrack from here to the lot, and you'll hopefully see the house along the way. However is there should be able to help us. It'll be our safe meet up zone."

"Okay, I think I got it," Buffy not only told Amber, but herself. "Now how do you suppose we get out of here?"

"Ugh, I don't know I already came up with half of the plan."

"Well he should be coming back in here, and we know where the sliding door is at, and there are two of us, and one of him," Buffy started plotting out loud.

"We can't take him, remember he has weapons and we don't. He can easily just shoot us both like he done to Marty, and TJ." Amber nearly choked on her words when she said TJ. His body was still out in display in the room. They nearly forgotten about him. They had just been so focused on the furnace and the entrance, and Cyrus that their eyes never really drifted over to TJ.

"Oh shit, that is true," Buffy admitted. "I did do track, and I can probably outrun him if we flank him. While he is chasing after me, you can sneak away and find a weapon of your own, and I'll lead him back to our spot, and hopefully you can manage to kill him, and not me."

"Buffy, but what if he has a gun. He can just shoot, you instead of running after you," Amber said.

"Oh well, let's just hope that these pumped up kicks actually work this time," Buffy said with a smirk.

"You're fucked up," Amber commented.

"Oh come on, just laugh, it's what we need to do right now."

"Whatever, I'm not even feeling human anymore. I had to take a bite out of my boyfriend's leg. I still taste him in my mouth," Amber said.

"Don't see why you are complaining, from what TJ tells us, it wouldn't be the first time you tasted him in your mouth," Buffy said.

Amber laughed. "Holy shit, you did it, you actually made me laugh." Amber waited for Buffy to say something, more but she didn't. "Okay so we got the game, plan and now we just wait, I'll take this side, and you go over there," Amber said authoritative pointing over across the room.

Amber, and Buffy now stood in opposite ends of the storage unit waiting for Metcalf to enter the area, so they could run out. It wasn't long before Metcalf barged into the storage unit practically making the door fly open. In fact he slid it open so fast that it actually opened all the way, and bounced back closing back a tad bit. "You monsters killed my son!" Metcalf screamed at them with his dark bushy eyebrows so close together, they might as well be a unibrow. If anything he looked like a monster, not the two girls with cuts, scraps, and dried up blood on them. One simple showing, and hair wash wasn't going to get them completely clean. As for Amber she would never be able to clean off the guilt for not giving TJ the key, and letting him live. It was just that, she thought that he wouldn't be the one dying.

"Now, both of you come here," Metcalf ordered stomping his foot, and pointing at the ground.

"No way!" Buffy shouted.

"Yeah, you come to me asswipe!" Amber yelled at him, unsure why she used _asswipe_ of all words. This only made Metcalf madder as his blood pressure spiked. He started making his way over to Amber at a quick pace, and Amber staring moving around the perimeter going closer to where Buffy was at. In no time she was bolting out of that place screaming to get Metcalf's attention. He got a glimpse of the runners hair, and abandoned his mission of getting Amber, and went straight after Buffy.

Buffy was a tad bit faster so she as able to stay away from Metcalf as he chases her out in the night. Amber made her way out of the storage unit, and went on a search for a weapon. The first place she decided to check was the farm house. Metcalf was sure to store weapons there. Amber quickly got up into the house.

While Amber was on her hunt for a weapon, Metcalf gave up on Buffy who was leading him in circles around the farm. He went back to the storage unit to check on Amber who had vanished. "Shit!" he cursed learning that this was not good. How could he have let two kids outsmart him. He had done this whole farm operation before, and the teens never fought back against him before. What was with this group? What was so special about them that let them have the power to fight back?

Inside the farm house, one of the first things Amber laid her eyes on was the revolver on the kitchen counter. She grabbed it, and examined it. To her knowledge from checking it out, the gun was loaded. Amber took it, and darted out of the house towards the neighbors house. The plan was to find Metcalf chasing Buffy down, but what she did not know was that Metcalf quit chasing Buffy and was hunting down her, while Buffy made it to the safe zone.

In the excitement of the night Dr Metcalf caught a glimpse of moonlight reflecting off the metallic surface of his prized revolver that was moving through the fields. With his eyes now set on his target Metcalf pursued Amber. Amber was definitely not as fast as Buffy was, and things started looking grim for her. It wasn't long before her heavy breathing wasn't the only thing she was hearing. When she turned her head back, there was an angry man coming full speed at her.

With great speed and dexterity, Amber spun around for good planting her feet in the ground aiming the gun at Metcalf who skidded to a stop. With the pop of a cap and a ear piercing shot going through the night Metcalf's body dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. Amber kept the gun with her, as she concealed it in the front portion of her pants pulling her shirt down over it. She didn't stay looking at Metcalf, all that was important was that she had shot him. Buffy was standing outside the neighbors house when she had heard the gunshot, and she was unsure of who won the battle. "Amber?" she called out.

Amber got closer and heard the calls, "Buffy!" she yelled back. Buffy headed towards Amber, and they rejoiced outside the house. "He's gone, I shot him," Amber excitedly said.

"Really? Yay, now let's get in there, and get some help so this nightmare can be over with," Buffy said as the two went and knocked on the front door. It was an elderly couple, and after some explaining they let them in. They were just about to have dinner, and they offered their bathrooms for the girls to get washed up. The compiled and took their showers. The nightmare was finally over. In the showers they let the soothing hot water relieve their tensions, with the thought that their principal would not be returning after spring break.

When they finished getting washed up, they put their clothes back on, making them dirty again. At least most of their skin, and hair was now better looking, instead of them looking like wild beasts. Buffy's hair was especially frizzy, and she looked like she had the world's largest afro. Amber was just happy to get most of the clots of filth out of her golden locks returning some of the color back to normal. They had then joined the lovely and caring elderly couple for dinner. Neither one of them really felt like eating after all that they had went though.

Despite that they knew that they had to eat since the couple insisted, and well they couldn't deny the growling in their stomachs. When Amber saw the platter of meat on the table her mind's got filled with the mental images of TJ's exploded heat, and his blood leaking leg from a hole that she put into him. The shower cleansed her of some of her appearance, but nothing would be able to cleanse the images out of her eyes that she saw. They are forever staining her eyes. Buffy had something similar, but it was not as bad. She was not feeling the greatest, and wanted to see a hospital for her mental health after dinner was over.

The kitchen table was small, and round, and the two adults sat with their backs to the kitchen counters. Behind the man sat a knife block on the counter holding around 8 knives. She made mental note of that, she doubted that nothing was going to happen, but then again she never thought that Dr Metcalf would try to kill them.

When Buffy and Amber tasted the meat, it raised some eyebrows, they had never tasted something quite like it. "What type of meat did you say this was?" Amber said wiping off some juice that was dripping down her chin with a handkerchief.

"Oh, it's just some local farm grown meat from nearby," the lady answered with a smile.

"So you don't know what type of meat it is?" Buffy asked.

"Nope, but it's good isn't it?" she asked, while Amber and Buffy were able to see the lie right through her teeth. Buffy spit out her mouthful onto her plate, and Amber did not dare take another bite.

"What's wrong?" the man asked concerned seeing that they did not appear to be satisfied with their dinner?.

"That's human meat that you are eating," Amber told them standing up from the table.

"I know, and I suggest you sit back down," the man warned sliding his chair back to where the knives were reaching for one.

Things escalated quickly, and Amber did the only thing she could think of to do at the moment. She pulled out the gun that was tucked into her clothing, and shot the man. He fell out of his chair with his hand knocking over the knives spilling them over onto the floor. Buffy scrambled to her feet, and fetched a knife from the floor while the woman was getting up out her chair as she yelled at them. They had just murdered her husband. It was like the killing never ended. It was a cycle that they would never escape from.

Amber was taking steps back trying to reload the gun once again while Buffy tried taking a stab at the wife. She caught her wrists like she was expecting it, and apprehended Buffy. It was like that senior citizen she used to play cards with all over again. How could a old lady be this strong. Must be something that she's eating.

Amber saw that her friend was struggling. "Hurry," she cried out.

"I'm trying," Amber said back as she finally got it. Taking aim of the two she carefully shot the bigger target who released her grip on her.

"Let's get out of here," Buffy said, before taking off unaware that she was fleeing a crime scene with her fingerprints on a knife. Thankfully it was clean, but that wasn't going to be enough for when someone eventually found this place, and reported it. The two girls got out of the house. Amber was amazed at the power of the weapon in her hand. In the past hour she had already stolen three people's lives.

The two of them walked in silence back to the RV which had their cell phones in it. They said a few words on the way. "So does this mean that we can finally go back home?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, you can, but I"m going to stay behind and get some therapy," Amber told her. "I'm kind of really fucked up now, I think."

"That's understandable. Actually do you think you could bring me to the hospital?" Buffy asked. "I want to get checked out physically, and mentally."  
"Sure, thing I'll drop you off let's go."

"Oh you should probably get rid of that gun," Buffy said before climbing into the RV.

"Yeah," Amber said, "I'll be right back," she told her running a small distance to put away the gun. She whispered to herself, "I'll be back." Amber then came back, and drove away taking Buffy to the hospital, and dropping her off. Then it was time for Amber to go and get some help.

Life was going to get better for the both of them now, it is all over now.

 **End Of Chapter 5**

Well peeps, it appears as chapter 6 will be the final chapter where it all ends. I'm so excited it has got to be my favorite part of the entire movie. It is going to blow you away, just probably not as much as Amber. *Winky face*. By the way the final chapter will be real short, I might make and upload it a lot sooner than a week from now, just to be done with story, and so y'all don't have to wait. I learned that with the time skip from this part to the next would be too strange to put together in one chapter, so I decided to make it the next chapter. Till then peeps, don't worry, be happy. Also review, please and thank you!

 _ **~Banana**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Metcalf's Cannibal Farm**

At last, the final chapter. If I didn't tell y'all, you could have probably thought that last chapter was the final chapter. This chapter will be nice, short, and sweet. So yay! Happy endings for everyone. Ah time to bring back a very special moment from chapters 1 & 2.

Chapter 6 - Breaking The Cycle

* * *

 _ **~•~ Recap ~•~**_

 _Dr Metcalf finds his son, dead. When he goes to punish Amber & Buffy, they flank him, and escape. Amber gets a revolver that Metcalf left sitting out, and kills him. The two flee to a neighbor's house only to find they are one of Metcalf's customers. They quickly take action, and kill the two neighbors, and escape the farm via the RV they came in. Buffy gets taken to the hospital for a full health examine, while Amber claims to go to therapy, because of how fucked up this traumatic experience of her friends dying was._

 _ **~•~**_

 **Note:** _This chapter takes place a week directly after Amber & Buffy left the farm._

Even after 1 week, thats 7 days which is 168 hours which is 10,080 minutes which is 604,800 seconds, Amber was still able to recall the traumatic night at the farm. Spring break was over, and most of the kids were able to return back to school. Amber was stuck with the horrible memories in her head. Sometimes she wished that she was not one of the ones that survived. She regretted not giving TJ the key now, more than ever.

Soon after a loud noise was heard as a vertical line of light from the outside came from the wall. The noise continued into the doorway was opened up, by a large metal sliding door, and in walked Dr Metcalf from the closest area where the empty cage was. He made his presence known with the statement, "I'd like to welcome you all to Metcalf's farm." The next closest person to the opening was TJ who Dr Metcalf spoke to next, "oh good I didn't kill you, for a second there I thought I did."  
"What do you want from us," Jonah cried out.

"Oh well you see that is simple," Dr Metcalf said folding his hands together as he walked down the middle aisle between the two sets of three cages. He paced back, and forth as he spoke. "I have a business which you are part of now. Not as a worker, but as a supply. You see you all will be killed, and prepared as food for other families to eat. This is a cannibal farm, I myself am very found of the extravagant flavor of human, and the divine texture of the meat. You know if any of you are hungry we got some fresh Marty, and Andi."

Amber shook her head from the memory that forever stained her brain, even after a week's worth of washing. It was back to work for Amber as she trudged up the hills on the farm that she had been calling home. Behind the old farm house, past the stables, up and into the storage unit where she stayed that uneventful day. With the revolver in her hand she smiled to herself whispering, "I told you, I'd be back," as she kissed the gun.

Tucking it into the front of her pants, and pulling her shirt down over it, concealing it as she grabbed onto the large sliding door which used to give her great fear when it opened or closed, but now it gave her great pleasure as a smile crept up on her face. Inside the storage unit she walked, she burned a body a day, and fed the bones to the pigs, she really had this place under control. "Please, you have to let us out, some crazy lady kidnapped us!" a grown man yelled from the cage. He was dressed in plaid like a lumberjack, and had a beard like one too. "Hurry, she might be coming back soon," the man begged with his twin sons holding his arm through the cage.

Amber bent down in front of them, and waited for the children to stop crying before saying, "the crazy part is, she is already back, and even crazier is she is not crazy." The man's mouth opened to speak, but fell silent as Amber marched around the cages speaking high and mighty. "Welcome to Metcalf's farm. Here we take pride in our work, and you fine gentlemen have become part of our business."

"But my boys, they are just children," the man exclaimed remembering the child labor laws.

"Oh, they'll be fine you are not here as a worker, but as a supply. You see this is a cannibal farm, it produces meat like no other with a resilient flavor that I have grown fond of along with many other happy customers. Now sadly the farm owner isn't here with us today in person, however he is here with us today severed on a platter if you are hungry."

"No way!" the man yelled. "There is no way in hell that I would ever eat a human."

Amber smirked at the man, "I wouldn't be too sure about that one. You see me and you aren't that different I used to think the same thing and yell the same thing, but look at me now."

"Daddy, are we going to die?" one of the boys asked before starting to cry making his twin also start to cry.

Amber quickly got down to the twins cage next to their fathers, and said, "hush little babies, you'll be okay. Daddy won't let you die if he's the man he says he is."

The twins wiped their tears getting them to stop almost as fast as they had started. "Now listen up _Daddy_ ," Amber barked. "I'll be giving you everything you need to be freed, it's up to you how you use it." Amber paced around to the oil drums at the side of the furnace where she laid out supplies when she first made her plan. She came back with a saw, and a key. She unlocked the man's cage leaving the door open for him, and handed him the saw. "Have a lovely stay at the farm," Amber said before leaving out the door sliding it back closed.

The man looked at the saw in his hand, and then back down at the chains around his ankle, that is connected to chains around both of his son's ankles. At this moment he knew what he had to do. Saw off his foot, and then find a way to free his sons, and get out of this place.

* * *

The cycle of killing never seems to stop. Amber was intending to break the cycle. She had her fun and games now. She just put three more people into the same twisted game she put through, and now it was time to take her pawn out of the game of life.

Out of the storage unit leaving the man to make the right decision with his two sons, as she went towards the farm house, but instead of going all the way too it, she took a turn and went back inside the stables where her journey began.

Amber's boots clumped with straw and mud at the bottom as she walked with every step feeling like she was stepping on heavy sponges. At the middle of the stables she found herself looking at the half risen wall that Metcalf pulled the gun out from behind. That first shot hitting Marty started it all, and now a shot was going to finish it all. Feeling Metcalf's escape to life in her trembling hands she slid down against the wall as tears started flowing down her face with one last memory playing in her head like a videotape on repeat.

The corpse on the ground happened to be Marty who wasn't able to outrun this one. His chest obliterated, with some chunks of his bloody flesh clung to the clothing to all that was around the blast when it happened. _A string of small chains was heard as some figure approached the front gate in which the group came._ Dr Metcalf walked slowly with gun in hand, as he stepped over Marty smashing his jaw open with the heel of his boot exposing all of his teeth, with some breaking off, and other impaling into his gums leaving more blood to trickle down his open throat.

With the taste of the barrel in her mouth she felt the regret from bringing her friends to this not so friendly vacation spot.

The trigger was pulled.

The game was done.

No one had won.

* * *

Moments later near the front gate of the stables a small string of chains could be heard. A man walked past the stables through the fields on his own two feet, while two more sets of small feet were strung from the chain trailing him. The saw back in the storage unit was wet, with the blood of family as two little boys cried out for their daddy to come back as their life drained out from their small ankles.

 **The End**

See I promised one more death, but I guess if I gave the story more time there would have actually been three deaths this chapter, but that's not important. I hope you all love this story as much as I do! Given how whacky this final chapter was, I'm sure y'all can think of something to comment about. Also, now that you have read the ending paragraph of this story, I want you guys to tell me how you think Metcalf's son got that string of chains on his ankle that he trailed behind him everywhere he went? Spooky, right? I know the movie gave me chills. Lastly the movie title is _Escape From Cannibal Farm_ , if you can manage to watch it, I suggest you do. It's gotta be like a hundred times better than a child's dumb fanfic.

 _ **~Banana**_


End file.
